Desvestirte (Oneshot)
by SounionPrincess
Summary: El Cabo Rivaille y Eren Jaeger hacen un pequeño viaje con una investigación a cuestas. En el descanso, dos botellas de vino hacen de Rivaille una persona un tanto morbosa...


_**Hola, gente! Espero que estén bien. Bueno, acá les traigo un oneshot de Eren x Rivaille! Shippeo a morir esta pareja, me encanta.**_

_**El porqué de este oneshot fue porque estaba de viaje y una noche no tenía nada que hacer y me puse a escribir de puño y letra esto, jaja, quizás sea un oneshot básico pero fue lo que me salió. Espero que les guste y mate su aburrimiento si andan navegando por el sitio ^^**_

* * *

**Desvestirte**

El sótano de su padre seguía siendo una intriga para todos, el conocimiento de la situación por parte de los del Culto también. Por lo tanto el cabo Rivaille decidió (bajo las órdenes del capitán Erwin Smith) salir a rastrear a un librero que fue testigo de algunos sucesos.

Al ir de incógnito pensó que lo mejor sería llevar a la pieza clave de todo:

- Pero, Cabo, ¿cómo iré si corro riesgos de transformarme en titán?

- ¡Vaya que eres idiota, Eren! Si sucede algo yo te traeré a la realidad – acomoda la capucha del chico – por lo pronto ten cuidado de que no te vean.

- Lo sé, lo sé.

Anduvieron a caballo media jornada hasta llegar al distrito señalado, por primera vez Eren veía a Rivaille cansado,el sueño invadía sus párpados.

- Oye, busquemos un lugar para cenar y luego una posada, mañana haremos las averiguaciones.

- ¿...no pasará nada si...?

- Hanji te dio eso para que justamente no te preocuparas...

- ¡No quiero usar eso! ¡Me rehuso! – respondió Eren exaltado

- Todos sabemos quién eres y cómo eres, además eres un soldado, tienes que estar listo para todo.

- ¡Oh, perfecto! ¿Y porqué usted no hace lo mismo?

- Porque el que está más en riesgo eres tú, no yo – Respondió Rivaille mirándolo por encima del hombro – y ahora entremos aquí; no hay nadie en este pequeño callejón, yo me quedaré vigilando para que nadie te vea pero apresúrate y haz lo tuyo.

- S-sí, entendido... – respondió Eren un poco ofuscado y desesperado al escuchar el tono con el que le habló su superior.

Rivaille, con su cara de pocos amigos, observaba el tránsito de aquella cuadra, en la que realmente no pasaba casi nadie. Al cansancio que tenía se le sumó el hambre... "¿tanto tiempo le llevaría a Jaeger hacer una operación tan sencilla?", algo de cierto tenía, otras cosas eran más complicadas comparado con eso.

- ¡Listo! He terminado.

- ¡Ya era hora! Pero no te quedes ahí, sal, que tenemos que seguir nuestro camino.

- Es muy vergonzoso...

- ¡Que salgas, te digo! – ante ese grito no podía contrariar, así Eren caminó hasta ser alumbrado por la luz del atardecer que daba a la calle. Por fortuna Hanji le permitió dejarse las botas puestas cuando le dio las instrucciones, el resto del vestuario, ahora un petticoat apretaba un poco su cintura para ser cubierto por una pollera de fibrana, en la parte de arriba una hermosa blusa mangas larga curía sus pectorales, al ser jovencito la gente creería que a los pechos les faltaría un poco más de desarrollo; una peluca de cabellos castaños oscuros alargaba la cabellera del joven soldado – nada mal, Eren, todos creerán que eres una adorable señorita.

- Me está ofendiendo, Cabo – apartó sus ojos con vergüenza sonrojándose.

Fueron a la posada para descansar, reservaron una habitación y bajaron a cenar. Antes de entrar al comedor, Rivaille se colocó una galera para disimular su corte militar. Ya dentro, mientras buscaban uan mesa, los ojos de los caballeros presentes se volteaban a ver a la dama que acompañaba al señor que acababa de entrar, al sentarse finalmente, Rivaille se tomó la molestia de observar qué tanto era lo que veía la gente en Eren: sin lugar a dudas fue esa carita sonrijada como novicia cruzando un burdel despavorida.

- ¿Qué sucede, Cabo Rivaille? – preguntó Eren en voz baja

- Nada, tú solamente come – Rivaille dejó de comer y terminó por beberse dos botellas de vino, mal hecho, aún así mantenía la cordura, excepto por un sólo detalle: contemplaba a Eren y realmente su cerebro llegaba a un consenso con los demás caballeros; el pequeño gran detalle era que él sí sabía que Eren no era una chica por lo tanto le pareció un tanto morboso.

Al momento de ir a descansar Eren tenía dificultades para quitarse toda esa farsa de vestuario:

-Heichou ¿será posible que pueda ayudarme con esto?

- ¿Otra vez estás de holgazán, Eren?

- ¡No! Pero verá: cuesta tanto ponérselo como quitárselo.

- De acuerdo, yo te ayudaré – Rivaille comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa, podía sentir el duro corset bajo esa tela – el celeste te queda bien, Eren – le quitó la blusa y contempló la nuca del chico, no pudo soportarlo más y la besó.

- ¡Oiga! ¿Qué le sucede?

- Cállate, solamente te "estoy desvistiendo" – luego de la blusa le quitó la pollera y el petticoat; lo contempló una vez más, en ropa interior y corsete no se veía nada mal – sólo un poco más y terminaré de desvestirte – tironeó de la peluca, le bajó su ropa interior y desabrochándose sus pantalones dio a descubrir una erección, Eren lo miró asustado, aunque fue demasiado tarde, Rivaille lo volteó y empujó hacia la cama, lo contempló una vez más: Eren tenía una hermosas y níveas nalgas teñidas de un leve rosa; su espalda estaba más estilizada por el corset, toda esa postal le fue apetitosa; lo tomó de las caderas, volvió a observarlo y pensó que lo mejor sería dar una lamida antes de consumar su acto, así que Eren sintió una húmeda sensación en su recto que poco a poco lo exitaba más y más, ya viendo lo tan exitado, Rivaille lo vuelve a tomar por las caderas y lo penetró, embistiéndolo suavemente hasta que el muchachito se acostumbró al ritmo..

- H-heichou~... – Eren estaba temblando de placer, aún así se dejaba embestir.

- ¿Q-qué sucede? – preguntó Rivaille entrecortadamente debido a la placentera sensación – eres muy estrecho, Eren, sólo un poco más...

- Eso... q-quiero más – Rivaille se sorprendió tanto y le gustó esa actitud qe prosiguió embistiéndolo duramente. Eren no pudo soportarlo más, quería acabar – no lo soporto...

- Espera, te digo – lo embistió unas diez veces más – a-ahora sí, Eren, acabaré dentro de ti - una sensación liberadora se apoderó de los dos en ese acto final – Rivaille lo levantó a Eren por la cabellera, le quitó el corset y lo volvió a tirar en la cama, luego se desvistió y se acostó junto a Eren – Listo, ya te he desvestido, ahora a descansar...

- Pero... – las palabras de Eren fueron silenciadas por un beso de Rivaille para luego quedarse ambos dormidos.


End file.
